Balthier's Birthday
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: Fran usually remembered his birthday, but this birthday, she forgot. And where's Vaan and how does he fit in? sorry if the summery sucks BxV don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: If I owned FF12, I wouldn't write fanfiction about it: I'd make games about it. But I don't, alas this one-shot.

* * *

The Strahl was in the Rabanastre Areodome and Balthier was parked in the Sandsea tavern. Fran was the sky pirate's loyal friend and always remembered his birthday. Today, however, she seemed to have forgotten. This never happened before in the seven years that the two were loyal friends. Maybe her long memory is starting to slip. She was, in the least, _twice_ his dead father's age. Oh well, can't expect her to be able to remember _everything_.

He sipped his whiskey when Penelo suddenly walked up the stairs to the second floor of the tavern and to his table. "Hey Balthier, have you seen Vaan? Tomaj told me he wanted Vaan to do something for him." The slightly depressed sky pirate shook his head. "I haven't seen him at all today. I'll be sure to tell him when I see him, okay?" The blond girl nodded and sat next to him. "What's wrong? You're a little depressed today." The pirate snorted. "Today is my twenty-third birthday and Fran seemed to have forgotten. Didn't even say 'Happy Birthday, Balthier.'"

Penelo smiled and ordered another shot of whiskey for him. "Happy Birthday Balthier." and she left to find Vaan and thanking the pirate for his help. And he was alone in the tavern again...

"You got to be kidding me. I can't do that!" exclaimed Vaan as Fran told him what she wanted him to do. The Eastersands were big and, thankfully, empty of anyone that would listen in on Vaan and Fran's discussion of Balthier's birthday gift. "Yes you can. Not only are you the only person who can do that, your talent would serve you well." said the Viera. The dirty-blond hume sighed and shook his head. "What about the gods? I _know_ that would really piss them off."

"True sky pirates have no fear of the gods or their wrath. It merely makes our lives all the more worth living." The teen sighed and thought on her words. "Besides, you will like the outcome of the task I want you to preform." Knowing he fell into her honeyed words, he could only be struck silly with what he was about to say next. "Alright, I give. I'll do it, but you better be right about the outcome. I am only doing this once. ONCE, okay?" She only smiled at his words. "Don't worry. You will be _richly_ rewarded."

Night came to the bustling desert city and Balthier decided that he was slightly tired of the city and it's occupants. He went through the terminal and bid the attendants a good-night before he entered the berthing area to enter the Strahl and go get some sleep. He just entered the airship when Fran, with a dirty grin, walked up and bid him hello. 'I don't know if this is good or not..' thought Balthier.

"I'm sorry if I left you alone all day, but I thought you would want a special birthday gift for your twenty-third birthday. I hope you didn't think I forgot how special today is." said Fran. He felt alittle guilty when he told her no, but he didn't want her to know he thought she was becoming forgetful. "Is the gift too big or scandalous for me to see it right now?" asked Balthier. "Too big and scandalous. Today is far too special to waste on a little trinket." Fran took his hands and lead him to his room, knowing that he would definitely _love_ the gift she..got for him. "Make sure you don't make too much noise. I need to sleep tonight." and she left him in front of his room.

Seeing no other option than to enter his room, he opened the door to reveal a very...interesting sight. "Oh my. Fran went to great lengths to get me a lavish gift for the celebritorial day of my birth." Oh he was very happy with his present. "I'll make the assumption that you just said, 'Wow, what a birthday present.'" said Vaan. The dirty-blond haired boy was wrapped only in gold-threaded ribbon and Balthier's prayers to know if he was muscular all the way down was granted. "That's what I just said". And he shut his door to keep the outside world away. Vaan smiled as the pirate started to undress himself. "I believe you want this as much as I do." The boy nodded and had only one thought as Balthier approached, 'Fran was right. This _is_ a rich reward.'

**

* * *

**

**okay, this is the first fic I submitted to so be nice. I didn't finish the game when I started writing this so if there is any inconsistency with the characters, I apologize. Also, this story was a lot longer on paper...oh well. Hope you'll review! **


End file.
